Misadventures Of Cloud And Leon!
by Boohbear19
Summary: On Cloud's day off,he discovers that there is more to Leon then he thought... (A pointless one-shot)


**A/N:This is just a random one-shot thar I thought would be funny!No flames please,if you don't like the story then please keep your thoughts to Grammar I am still working on so please be kind about that as well and please review and tell me what you think! :)This was actually a request for one of my BFFS at school! ;D **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Final Fantasy or its characters, all credits go to Square Enix! The AMAZING company who created these games and KINGDOM HEARTS!**

* * *

**Misadventures Of Cloud And Leon! **

The spiky blonde SOLDIER finally had a day off. It has been a long and crazy week for him. Helping Tifa out by the bar,making deliverers and of course, looking after his two dearing adoptive children;Marlene and Denzel.

Except for all he had to worry about was had closed the bar for the day,and Barrett has taken Marlene and Denzel for the weekend.

He had just finished a nice,quiet and peaceful visit at his beloved friend, Aeirth's church. He was on his way home to Seventh Heaven, walking through the streets of Midgar, the weather was just right and the streets were not to crowded. His day was going by stress,no worries,just relaxation. _Or WAS it? _

"HEY CLOUD!" Came a familar deep voice from behind him,Cloud really didn't feel up to company or being social on his day off,but he did not want to be rude either so he slowly turned around to see his friend,Leon running over to him.

"Leon,what are you up too?" Cloud asked his friend casually,though he really didn't care one bit at the moment, the only thing that was on his mind was getting back home and to spend some time with if he had some small talk with Leon he could get around to it.

"Oh,same old! Same old! Just walking around the block and then I saw you and I was like 'OH MY GOD! ITS CLOUD!' Like...oh my goodness!"

_I'll say, _Cloud thought to has never seen Leon like this before,it was sort of creeping hin he drunk or somthing?He was treating Cloud as if he were a celebrity.

"HEY!That was good!"Leon exclaimed before playfully punching Cloud in the arm.

"_What _was?" Cloud asked starting to become very annoyed and confused with his friend. Out of all the days why did he have to be bothered now!? Who ever thought that Leon could be so annoying!?Normally,Leon was just as serious as Cloud was, it was Yuffie that was the annoying one but Leon probably had her beat from how he was acting right now.

"What I said!That could be like, a song man!" Leon replied punching Cloud in the arm once more. "Oh My Goodness! Oh!Oh!My Goodness!" Leon started to rap,fallowing Cloud's pace no matter how fast he was walking, now Cloud wished that he had taken his bike, Ferinr with him.

"Oh!Oh!My Goodness!Its Cloud! C-L-O-U-D! C-L-O-U-D! C-L-O-U-D! C-L-O-U-D! C-L-O-U-D!" Leon continued, spelling Cloud's name faster every time.

"Yeah,yeah! Thats really nice!" Cloud blurted out once he couldn't take it anymore."But...I need to get going, it was nice seeing you!" He clenched his hands tightly into fists to help him fight of the urge of punching Leon, and it wouldn't be in a playful way! It would be an 'Get the hell out of my face!' way.

Leon stopped his lame gangster dancing, and rapping that was completely out of tune and rythem.

"Awe!Really bro?We just got talking!Were do you have to be?"

"Uh...I promised Tifa I'd help her clean up around Seventh Heaven today" Cloud lied quickly.

"Oh! Well why don't you let me help you!? You know what they always say! 'The more the merrier!'" Leon replied before patting Cloud hardly onto the back causing the spiky blonde SOLDIER to clench his teeth and growl under his breath.

"Oh! And look at that! We're already here!" Leon added pointing at the front door's to Seventh Heaven.

_Thank You GOD! _Cloud yelled to himself mentally before storming towards the doors of Seventh Heaven, trying to get the hell away from Leon.

"Cloudy! Whoa ho man! Slow down! Geeze! You are so much faster then other human beings because of those Jenova cells you got in you!"

"No shit." Cloud muttered to himself as he started to work his keys into the door.

"I wish I was like that! That must be so sick! Not having that much of a big chance to die! Oh! Speaking of dieing,did I ever tell you that I had a fear of dieing when I was a child!?"

_No and I really don't care! _Cloud thought to himself, as he swung open the door to Seventh Heaven.

"Nope, sorry to hear that, later!" Cloud called out from behind him before slamming the door shut behind him leaving Leon and his stories behind.

Leon stood there on the front steps to Seventh Heaven with his mouth wide open in shock, and his arms crossed tightly against his chest, pushing his right hip out. He stood frozen like that for several minutes as if it were the worst thing that has ever happened to him.

"How _RUDE!"_ Leon exclaimed with a scoff before storming off.

(*)

Tifa had just finished organizng everything in the bar at Seventh Heaven when she herd Cloud's footsteps thud loudly against the hard wooden floorboards to their home. Tifa snapped her head up to give Cloud a warm smile, however he looked very annoyed.

"Cloud? Is everything alright?" Tifa asked softly as Cloud swiftly walked up to her.

"Tifa, its Leon!" Cloud said, gently grabbing her by the shoulders. She looked up at him, concern filled her hazel eyes.

"Leon? Is he alright!?" She asked the warrior.

"I have no idea, but if he asks for me, I'M NOT HERE!" Cloud responded before releasing the girls shoulder's and storming down to the garage were he could be in peace.

(*)

Cloud has been in the garage for at least an hour, working on his bike, Ferinr. He's never gotten the chance to spruce it up after his last battle with Kadaji and his gang. It still worked perfectly fine when he was out on deliveries, but he has been having a bit trouble with the breaks.

He nearly ran over an old lady crossing the street the other day. It made him so shocked to see an innocent old lady with such an aggressive and large temper. Cloud has never drove off so fast in his life!

"Alright...now were did I put that screwdriver?" Cloud asked himself as he slowly got up to his feet, brushing off some dirt that has smeared onto his sleeveless blue walked over to his tool chest and nearly had a hear attack once Leon shot out from behind it.

"SUPRISE!" He shouted his long brown hair hanging loosly over his dark brown eyes, he had a large smirk on his face as he shook the screwdriver in Cloud's face. "Looking for this!?"

"How in the _hell _did you get in here!?" Cloud growled ignoreing Leon's question before snatching the screwdriver out of his hand.

"Oh, you left the window open! You really need to get those locked!" Leon replied. "I remember this one time, when I was a little kid, my father left his garage window's open and you would not BELIEVE how many chocobo's came in! It was a chocobo in one corner, and a chocobo in the other, and then they layed eggs and then there was even more chocobo's! It drove us all crazy that we were starting to see chocobo's everywere! Even when we weren't in the garage!"

"Thanks for the tip, I'll keep _that_ in mind!" The SOLDIER sneered sarcastically before he went back over to finish up his work with his bike.

Leon wolf whistled as he slowly fallowed his friend over to were his bike was.

"Damn, Cloudy! That is one hell of a bike you got there!I could get me one of those! Were did you get it? Because a piece of metal like _that _can seriously get you any chick you want! Hell, you could have a diffrent girl in your bed with you every night!"

Cloud clenched his teeth, trying his hardest to ignore Leon. But it seemed to be getting harder and harder.

_"Why_ are you still here?" Cloud snarled, not caring anymore if he was being rude or thats what it would take to get that crazy loser out of his house then thats what he'll do.

"What!? I can't hang witn my best pal!?" Leon asked before playfully hitting Cloud on the back, but this time it was a lot harder then last, and it caused Cloud to fling forwards, loosing his footing, he crashed right into a small side table he had against the wall.

And since it was so fragile and little, it collapsed to the ground, along with the rest of the things that were on it; a box of nails, a lamp, a few old glass cups, even a photo of Cloud with Marlene and Denzel.

"Uh Oh! Spaghetti O!" Leon exclaimed. "Sorry about that, Cloudy! Speaking of Spaghetti, I am STARVING! Did I ever tell you the time when I tried to cook Spaghetti? Or the time I got this huge scar on my face? Or the time that I tried out for ping pong? _OR _the time that I learned how to ride a bike!?"

"No..." Cloud snarled as he started to aggressively shove everything that has fallen back onto the side table.

"Oh...well, we got A LOT of catching up to do!" Leon exclaimed.

"Its gonna have to wait, I got a table to fix" Cloud hissed as he examined that one of the legs to the table was snapped off from the pressure of Cloud's body weight when he fell onto it.

"Oh! Not a problem! I'll keep ya entertained! I know how stressful it can be breaking things!" Leon replied.

Cloud snarled as he started to storm out of the garage.

"Hey! Were are we going!?" Leon asked swiftly running beside Cloud. "I thought you were gonna fix that chair!?"

"I _am_, I left the super glue in Denzel's room.I had to fix one of his toys last week." Cloud replied with a roll of his makeo blue eyes.

Leon snickered.

"That reminds me of the time when I was playing with my old GI Joes in the closet, and I stole my mothers barbie dolls and made them all have a little party! And oh man, then the party started to get rough and...lets just say that barbie was getting pretty frisky with Joe, and Ken was NOT happy after that!"

_Sephiroth, could you please come down and stab me __repeatedly _with your katana and put me out of my misery? Cloud thought to himself as Leon continued to babble on and on about his pathetic childhood memories.

"Oh! And then there was this one time when I tried out for ping pong and I was the champ! Oh! You should of seen the look on my opponite's face when I nailed HIS ass!" Leon said fallowing Cloud around like a lost puppy dog as he searched Denzel's room for the super glue.

"And then there was this other time when I went to my first birthday party and I ate the entire birthday cake! Oh, man, my friend was sooo pissed off and his parents were BULL shit when I vomited all over their new porch! After that I was never invited to there house ever again!"

"I wonder why?" Cloud muttered, his temper was rising to about the roof by now. He didn't think he would last long if Leon keep this up. "Hey, I think the glue is by the window, would you mind searching?" Cloud asked quickly, before Leon could start back up with his stories.

"Sure!" Leon replied before going over to Denzel's large and open window. "And there was this other time, after ping pong practice when it was like one hundred degree's out and I forgot my-WWWWWHHHHHHHHOOOOOOAAAAA!"Leon shouted as Cloud kicked him out off Denzel's open window.

Cloud watched his friend fall safely into the large pond, that was behind Seventh erupted back to the surface spitting out mouthfuls of dirty pound water and coughing violently, Cloud actually felt himself smirking once he spotted a large lilly pad on Leon's head, and two more on his breasts, making it look like he was wearing a bra.

"HEY! YOU ALRIGHT THERE!?" Cloud yelled out to the soaked man below him. "Actually...I really don't care..." Cloud muttered to himself before shutting Denzel's window, snickering to himself now that he has finally gotten rid of Leon.

"CLOUD! HEY CLOUD WAIT!" Leon yelled up to his spiky-blonde-headed friend who had already closed the window's and was now leaving the room. "I didn't even find the glue!"

Leon shrieked once he saw an army of frogs across from him, stareing him down with their bulgeing yellow eyes. He swallowed hard before slowly getting up to his feet, but fell back down into the cold water, since he had just backed himself up into the deeper slope of the pond.

The frogs croaked loudly as they slowly started to make their way into the water.

"Oh, I'm in deep water." He said to himself before the frogs got to him, a few hopped on his head, some on his shoulders, even on his lap! But they were harmless, they just sat there and croaked every few minutes. Leon sighed.

"Well...are any of you lovely amphibians up for a story?"


End file.
